<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonwoo-centric, just like the solar system should be by Pancaku92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083984">Wonwoo-centric, just like the solar system should be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92'>Pancaku92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Paint, Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hoodies, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Painting, Riding, Smut, Thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo gives in when Mingyu asks him to try sex and body paint, resulting in, well, a masterpiece.<br/>+<br/>Seungkwan needs comfort and warmth and Wonwoo is always there for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonwoo-centric, just like the solar system should be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissions: Maybe next about Mingyu and Wonwoo? Since both of them are alpha, I'm curious how it'll be ;)<br/>+<br/>if you don't mind can I request another boo fic with wonwoo because wonboo this era man. </p><p>When you request a ship I never know if I should write smut/angst/fluff whatever, so here you have some of all those mixed together ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure this is safe?" </p><p>"Yes Hyung, it's made to be body safe, see?"</p><p>As always, Mingyu had had one of his crazy ideas that he had, as always, presented to Wonwoo with his big puppy eyes and the older had, as always, consented to participate without even knowing what he was going to do.</p><p>This time, Mingyu felt particularly creative: his artistic spirit united with an insatiable lust, had driven his mind to buy body paint and a huge canvas.</p><p>The plan was to cover himself and one of his mates in two different colours, have sex in every position they could handle on the canvas and then have a paint with their passion stamped on it.</p><p>It was romantic, it was perverse and it was arousing as hell.</p><p>Of all of his mates, Mingyu had chosen Wonwoo. He was particularly fond of the older alpha who had a huge soft spot for him as well, so he really wanted to do this with him. Even if it meant bottoming for him</p><p>"Which colour do you want hyung? I thing I'll go with green" Mingyu smiled at the older, putting his cute canines in full display and holding a bottle of paint with an emerald tag on it</p><p>"Then give me black, I've always liked the combination" Wonwoo said, bending to take said colour out of the box.</p><p>The older alpha started to undress, lifting the hem of his shirt on his flat, fit abs, before Mingyu stopped him.</p><p>"Wait hyung, I...I want to do this for you" he mumbled shyly while the other rapper smirked at him, letting him work.</p><p>Mingyu assaulted Wonwoo's neck with his mouth as soon as the older gave him permission. He kissed, sucked, licked and marked the sensible skin above the other's collarbones, basking in every little moan of pleasure Wonwoo let out.<br/>
A hand tangled in his black hair, guiding him lower and lower, until he reached the collar of the older's shirt.</p><p>"Take it off" Mingyu huffed, taking the hem and letting his slide up Wonwoo's body and up his head, his hands roaming all over his chest and stomach, while their lips caught each other in a sinful dance, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, eager to feel and taste everything.</p><p>They separated to catch some breath and, while the younger's hands worked on Wonwoo's belt and zip, the latter's fingers started to pop open the buttons of Mingyu's shirt, exposing his ripped chest as well.</p><p>The older rapper couldn't hold himself from cupping the swelled muscles that were Mingyu's pectorals, appreciating the consistent softness of them and teasing his nipples at the same time.</p><p>"A-aaah hyung" the taller moaned against his throat.</p><p>He continued, going down his perfect body until he encountered the huge alpha's sweats, slipping his thumbs in the hem and slowly lowering the material.</p><p>"No underwear, uh?" </p><p>"We were going to have sex, that would have been a useless obstacle" Mingyu managed to smirk while getting rid of his pants that had pooled around his ankles in the meantime, standing completely naked.</p><p>"Mmmh, is there some other...surprise I need to know of?" Wonwoo responded, sliding his hands on the younger's ass and starting to mold and grope his flesh, passing a finger in his crack and finding what he was looking for.</p><p>"Aaaw here it is" he cooed at the growing shade of red that Mingyu was assuming as Wonwoo pressed on the plug firmly planted into his hole to keep him open and ready to recieve his hyung.</p><p>"Wo-wonhu hyung, please" he half whimpered, hiding his face.</p><p>"Don't hide baby, you look beautiful" the older said, tilting his head up to steal another kiss.</p><p>In a few more minutes they were both completely naked and sitting on the canvas, Wonwoo straddling Mingyu's hips and their hands covered in green and black paint</p><p>"Should I start?" Wonwoo asked</p><p>"Yeah, just go"</p><p>The shorter alpha began pressing his tinted palms on his mate's chest, watching fascinated as he left an emerald green hand print on his golden skin.<br/>
He then tentatively moved his hand, spreading the paint wider.</p><p>In just a few minutes, between kisses, touches and teasing, they were both covered in their colours, Mingyu laying on his back on the canvas and Wonwoo above him, finger prints of green and black all over their faces.</p><p>"You ok babe? Can I start?" The older asked carefully, nibbling at his mate's lobe.</p><p>"Yeah, just...be a little careful, I'm not really used to bottom"</p><p>"Of course love"</p><p>Wonwoo then proceeded to extract the silver plug from his mate's hole, tinting the object green and black and throwing it aside, they could wash it later.</p><p>He saw Mingyu's skin was a bit raw where the toy had stretched him quite wide, the huge alpha not used to take something there.<br/>
Wonwoo just wanted to bury himself in his hot hole, but decided to put his needs aside for a bit and dived down, licking a stripe from the younger's rim to his perineum, making him shiver</p><p>"H-hyung what-"</p><p>"Sshhhh, I want you to relax and enjoy" the older hushed him.</p><p>He then leaned down again, this time allowing his tongue to get a little deeper, slightly grazing the inside of the younger's hole, but not really penetrating him.<br/>
He was openly teasing Mingyu, who had started to whrite and squirm under him.</p><p>"H-hyung please" he moaned out and Wonwoo decided to give in. He pushed his tongue right in the taller's hole, feeling hot and wet all around his mouth, basking in the sweet moans and sighs his mate was letting out.</p><p>He worked his tongue deeper and deeper, moving it around and then taking it out, playing with his sensible rim.<br/>
This torture went on for several minutes, until the older could see Mingyu was more relaxed and riled up, eager to have him deep inside.</p><p>"Okay baby, I'll start"</p><p>"Ye-yes hyung please" the huge alpha whimpered.</p><p>Wonwoo got up on his knees, lining up with the younger's rim and slowly pushing in.</p><p>A hand came up to caress and colour further his cheek, then tangling in his hair, smearing it with green, while the owner emitted small sighs of pleasure and cute whimpers when Wonwoo's cock brushed against sensitive spots.</p><p>He slowly sank in Mingyu's hot hole, letting out a soft sigh when he buried himself deep</p><p>"Fuck babe, you're so thight" he huffed out, leaning down to catch Mingyu's lips in a deep kiss, feeling him clench around his length.<br/>
"Tell me when I can move, okay?"</p><p>It took some minutes of kissing and soothing the younger alpha before he gave his older mate the permission to start thrusting in and out of him.</p><p>Wonwoo fixed Mingyu's legs around his own hips to have a better angle, pressed his coloured hands on th side of his head and started to slowly thrust in and out of his mate, careful of his face and the sounds he emitted.</p><p>When Mingyu's discomfort and pained whines started to turn into pleasured sighs, the older picked up some rhythm, drilling into his mate with growing speed and intensity.</p><p>He changed their position to get deeper, pulling out from him and flipping him over, chest flush against the canvas and ass up in the air for Wonwoo to sink back into him</p><p>With every thrust he pushed their bodies forward, Mingyu's body being shaken to the core.<br/>
The younger was a complete mess. He was bent over a canvas, smears of colours all over his skin and a cock in his ass making him see stars from the pleasure. He whined and moaned with every thrust and in his eyes there were unshed tears of pure pleasure and pain while Wonwoo pulled his hair back and dived to kiss his back and throat.</p><p>They had forgotten about the canvas and the paint, they just wanted to love each other and make the other feel good, pushing him to an intense orgasm.</p><p>"Prince" Wonwoo huffed out after some time in that position, breath short and ragged while he pulled out "ride me. I want to come inside while you move on my cock" he smirked</p><p>Mingyu's cheeks got a few shades darker, but he compiled anyway.<br/>
Wonwoo laid down on the canvas and the taller sank back down on his hard length, planing his hands on each side of the older's head and starting to move his hips on him.</p><p>Wonwoo put his hands on his hips and helped him pick up a rhythm that could satisfy them both. He let the younger take the lead for some time, until he felt his orgasm approaching, the need to fuck into the taller's hot hole becoming too much for him.</p><p>He stopped him mate, letting him lie down on his own chest and then gripped his ass with both hands, spreding his cheeks wide and keeping him up so his could snap his hips up into him, making him jerk forward with every thrust against his postate.</p><p>Mingyu was a moaning mess against his neck while Wonwoo fucked up into him until he reached his limit and buried himself deep, every muscle or his body tensing up while he came in his mate's hole.</p><p>At the feeling of hot come filling him up, Mingyu couldn't hold himself back anymore, orgasming as well against his and Wonwoo's stomach.</p><p>The younger alpha went limp on his mate, his muscles like jelly and unable to keep him up anymore, while his mate pressed small kisses against his neck and cheeks and stroked his hair tenderly, keeping him close </p><p>"C'mon love, let's get up and wash, when we'll be back the paint should be already dry"<br/>
Wonwoo whispered to his mate, who groaned and huffed, but eventually got up and followed his lover to the bathroom.</p><p>Wonwoo was careful to wash away every rest of paint from Mingyu's body, and then took care of his ass, fingering his loose hole a bit more to let his own come out.</p><p>"Mmmh I can see why the omegas like so much when we come inside and whine when we have to wash them up, it kinda feels good to have something warm inside" the taller murmured while Wonwoo dried his hair with a fluffy towel.</p><p>"Oh yeah? We can do this more often then" the older joked.</p><p>"Maybe. Just don't get used to it hyung, I still prefer to top"</p><p>"Then we'll switch places next time" Wonwoo casually said, giving the his mate a little kiss on the tip of his nose and walking away to dress himself.</p><p>When they came back to the room they had left the canvas in, they finally admired their masterpieces.</p><p>The painting was a mess of green and black, the two colours creating a nice contrast. Some shapes could be easily found on it though: hand prints, knees and backs, a mess of colours symbolizing their love and passion.</p><p>"Isn't it a masterpiece?" Mingyu said, smiling down brightly at the canvas.</p><p>"Mmhmh I'm sure the Louvre will call you, asking to buy it" the older joked, hugging his mate from behind and admiring the colours of their passion.</p><p>"There's no way I'm selling this, I always want to remember this moment with you hyung" Mingyu said seriously and Wonwoo could only pull him into a sweet kiss before guiding him to bed and falling asleep curled up to him, dreaming of colours and pointy teeth.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>It wasn't unusual for Seungkwan to have small breakdowns before his heat started, something that happened because of hormonal imbalances and emotive stress. His mates were always supportive and ready to cheer him up or just hold him close and make him feel loved, never brushing off his feelings as something insignificant or blaming them to the hormones.</p><p>Sometimes, however, those little acts weren't enough. Sometimes he needed to let go completely and have someone taking care of him and making him feel loved, washing away all his insecurities.</p><p>Wonwoo found him on one of these days. They were the only ones in the dorm and the alpha had come down to take a glass of water from the kitchen, when he saw his mate curled up in a little ball on the sofa, soft sniffles coming from his frame.</p><p>The older made a quick mental count and realised the omega was close to his heat, probably feeling a bit emotional and unbalanced.<br/>
He crouched down in front of Seungkwan, who had his face buried in his knees and hands tangled in his hair. It was a bad day.</p><p>"Kwannie" Wonwoo said softly, trying to peek through the ball the omega had closed himself in.</p><p>"Tell me what's wrong pup"</p><p>The smaller hesitated for a second before shaking his head, his sniffles and whimpers growing by the minute.</p><p>"Prince, look at me" the alpha begged and this time his mate obeyed, raising his puffy, red eyes to meet his own.</p><p>"What's the problem?" He asked softly, kissing the omega's cheeks.</p><p>The younger didn't answer, only shook his head and shrinked further on himself, biting his lip</p><p>"Okay baby you don't have to tell me. Is there something I can do?" </p><p>"Can...can you take me hyung? M-make me feel good?" The omega only answered, blushing bright red. If he asked something like this explicitly, he really needed it.</p><p>"Sure baby boy" the alpha smiled softly. </p><p>He wanted to have his mate slowly and softly, making him submit but letting him feel loved and taken care of.<br/>
He pulled Seungkwan in his lap, manoeuvring him to straddle his waist and then started to kiss him softly all over his face while his hands stroked his side tenderly.</p><p>The boy was still sniffling and whimpering, some tears still escaping his eyes, promptly dried by the alpha's thumbs.</p><p>"Shhhh, it's ok pup, I'm here, I'll take care of you, ok? Hold on to me and relax baby, just let go and let me love you" Wonwoo whispered against his mate's cheek.</p><p>When Seungkwan was like this, he was frail. He needed to be taken care of like a baby, being showered with love and tenderness until his mind calmed down a little. It was hard for him to let go of control while like this, but it was the only way for him to feel better, so coax him into sub space and giving him a soft but solid surface to fall on was a delicate, hard task for his mates.<br/>
Sex was also particularly delicate in this situation: pleasure helped, but if it was too intense the little omega could feel overwhelmed and drop badly, something very dangerous for his mental health.</p><p>Wonwoo, however, was great at coaxing his mate in sub space and making him let go completely and, in just a few minutes, the omega had calmed down a bit and whimpers of pain were replaced with soft noises of pleasure at the feeling of his mate's fingers inside him, muffled by the sweater paw Seungkwan kept pressed against his lips.<br/>
He was straddling his alpha's hips, shorts and underwater already on the floor, but hoodie still on, the warm presence grounding for him.</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't help but think his cute baby looked perfect and adorable and just so, so soft like this, making him want to engulf him in a hug and never let him go.</p><p>When the alpha deemed him ready, he lowered his own zip and underwater enough to let his hard cock free and then eased his mate down his length, gripping his hips and making him sink slowly to not overwhelm him, while he kissed his cheeks softly and whispered praises in his ear.</p><p>"Good baby, just like that, my cute little omega, so pretty and perfect, I love you so much baby boy" </p><p>The boy above him whimpered weakly as he hit Wonwoo's pube with his ass, meaning the alpha was completely buried I him.</p><p>"You did so, so good baby, you look beautiful. Now take your time and set the rhythm ok? Just do what makes you feel good"</p><p>Seungkwan had one hand planted on the alpha's flat stomach to keep himself up, while the other was still pressed against his mouth, trying to keep his cute noises inside.</p><p>He slowly started moving on his mate's length, sighing in pleasure as he hit his most sensitive spots.</p><p>"A-alpha" he whined.</p><p>"Yes pup, I'm here, I got you, don't worry and take your time, I love you" Wonwoo whispered, putting his hands on his mate's hips and guiding him up and down his length, Seungkwan's own hard cock hidden  under the material of his hoodie.</p><p>The omega started slowly, but then picked up a faster rhythm, chasing after his orgasm helped by one of Wonwoo's hands that came up to stroke him through the fabric, basking in all the cute little noises the omega let out.</p><p>"You look so, so beautiful, so pretty like this, all cute and submissive. My little baby is so good for me, I love you so much pup" </p><p>The alpha never stopped whispering soft praises to his mate, encouraging and praising him endlessly to make him feel loved and protected.</p><p>"Alpha I-I need to-" the younger whimpered out, voice high and broken from pleasure.</p><p>"Come baby boy, I got you" </p><p>The encouragement was all it took for Seungkwan to tense up and tremble all over, coming violently on his own belly with a loud whimper muffled bu his hand.<br/>
Wonwoo rocked his hips softly through his orgasm, adding pleasure, but not making him feel overwhelmed.</p><p>When the boy came down from his high, the soft rocking of Wonwoo's cock inside him became a torture, his noises now of overstimulation instead of pleasure.</p><p>"Is it too much pup?" The older asked, receiving a waek nod from where Seungkwan's head was laying against his shoulder<br/>
"Can I use your thighs to come, love?"<br/>
He then suggested, receiving a more eager nod this time.</p><p>Alphas usually didn't resolve to fuck their thighs, instead continuing to fuck them into overstimulation and only doing it as a punishment or if the omega really couldn't take anymore. In this case, Seungkwan was mentally and physically frail, so Wonwoo made an exception and pulled out of him, the action making the boy above him whine a little.</p><p>He then manoeuvred them so that Seungkwan had his back against his chest, his plump thighs pushed close together by the alpha's hands, while he thrusted up into them, the head of his cock poking out every time he pushed up.</p><p>Seungkwan had gone slack on him, face tuned and buried in his neck while he let him use his thighs to reach the orgasm as well.</p><p>The soft, warm flesh around him promptly drove Wonwoo over the edge as well, making him paint  the soft skin white with his pleasure.<br/>
At least it was easier to wash up.</p><p>The alpha groaned through his orgasm, bruising a little his mate's thighs with the force of his hands, hurt eventually came down from high and his breath turned regular again.</p><p>He made Seungkwan lay down on the sofa, legs spread open and hoodie up to his chest as he cleaned him of both their orgasms.</p><p>When the omega was cleaned up and a bit calmer, the alpha eased him into fresh, comfy and scented clothes, making him feel sorrounded by his mates even of they weren't there. He then pulled the smaller in his lap, letting him lay his head on his shoulder and stroking his hair softly.</p><p>"So, what happened that unsettled you so much, baby? You can tell me, I got you"</p><p>"I... read some comments about, well, chubby omegas and how an omega should be skinny and-"</p><p>He was stopped by a soft pair of lips on his and  arms pulling him against a firm chest.</p><p>"Pup, those comments aren't true and are only meant to hurt people. You're perfect as you are, you're our pretty, sweet and smart prince, our cute angel, we all love you so, so much because you're you and we don't want you to change, both inside and outside" </p><p>"I know but the other omegas are so skinny and Hoonie even has muscles, they're basically gods if compared to me" the smaller muttered out, lips pouting and eyes down casted in shame.</p><p>"You know, baby, gods weren't like Hoonie when they were venerated" the alpha started, prompted by his mate's last sentence</p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>"Mythology has mixed with our modern culture and beauty canons, but in ancient times gods, especially females and omegas, were represented with soft tummies, thick thighs and wide hips. They were even chubby sometimes, because all of these things were considered symbols of fertility and therefore positive. So, technically speaking, you're more similar to a god than the others" Wonwoo concluded.</p><p>"Really?" The omega in his lap sniffled, looking a bit more relived.</p><p>"I swear. Look, I'll search original images of Greek gods, so I can show you you're like Aphrodite or Hera, the queen of gods"</p><p>They spent two hours digging in Greek and Roman mythology, looking for images that proved the alpha right.<br/>
In the end, Seungkwan was much happier, the negative comments completely gone from his head, replaced with ancient statues and paintings.

</p>
<p>When the pack came back home, they found their pup curled up and fast asleep against Wonwoo's chest, the alpha hugging him close with an arm whilst he stroked the omega's tummy with the other.<br/>
Seungkwan's eyes were puffy from crying, but they didn't ask, seeing how the alpha had taken care of situation by himself and everything was fine.</p><p>While Wonwoo looked his mate sleep in his arms, the only thing he could think of was<br/>
-Thank god I read the entire Percy Jackson saga-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today, double story with our prefect Wonu as the main character ;)</p><p>I chose dark green and black cause they're my favourite colour combination, a loooot of thing I own (from my backpack to some outfits) are based on it, so I wanted to put it here as well</p><p>As for Seungkwannie, baby is delicate and small and I just want to protect him from wverything, so I make Wonwoo do it for me eheh</p><p>As for the title...I'm sorry, I really didn't have ideas cause the stories are different, so...yeah -.-<br/>Anyway, I hope you liked this double Wonwoo-centric drabble and keep an eye on my profile because I'll start posting my new fic in the next future ;)</p><p>Stay safe and be happy</p><p>Ps. STREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24HSTREAM24H</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>